mlp_showfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical mystery cure
Magical mystery cure is the finale episode of season 3. Here is the story... it all starts one day when Twilight sparkle wakes up, and then wakes Spike up. She sings Morning in Ponyvile and sings it to all of Ponyvile. However, the song ends with water splashing all over twilight’s mane. She shakes it off and says, “Rainbow dash, that‘s NOT funny!” However, instead of seeing rainbow dash, she sees Rarity on the bridge. Rarity says, “i’m So sorry, darling!” Then, twilight sees that rarity has rainbow dash’s Cutie marks. Twilight asks her why she‘s doing rainbow dash’s job, but rarity replies, “what do you mean? I‘ve been doing the same thing that i’ve Been doing ever since this thing first appeared!” Later, the camera shows a scene of twilight and spike walking to Fluttershy’s cottage talking. Twilight knocks on the door, and rainbow dash opens it. Twilight asks, “rainbow, why is rarity doing your job?” Rainbow dash opens the door, and you can see a bunch of Woodland critters running around. Then, the mane 5 sing What my cutie mark is telling me. So far, rainbow dash has fluttershy’s cutie mark, fluttershy has Pinkie pie’s cutie mark, pinkie pie/Pinkamena Diane pie has Applejack’s cutie mark, Applejack has rarity’s cutie mark, and rarity has rainbow dash‘s cutie mark. Twilight wonders what‘s going on, and then she finds out: it‘s her fault that their cutie marks switched. Turns out, she got a letter from Princess celestlia that night when spike was taking one of his 6-hour bubble baths. Acording To celestlia, it was a spell that Starswirl the bearded was never able to finish. She cast the spell, but nothing happened. However, she realized that something DID happen: she changed the colors of The elements of harmony! The element of loyalty was pink, (pink represents fluttershy) The element of laughter was orange, (orange represents applejack) The element of honesty was purple, (purple represents rarity) The element of kindness was blue, (blue represents pinkie pie) and The element of generosity was red. (Red represents rainbow dash) spike told her to just cast the counter spell to switch them back, but there was no counter spell. He also said to use the memory spell when Discord was around, but it wasn’t their memory, it was their true selves that had all been changed. He also said to use the cure for the Cutie pox, but that wouldn’t work ehither. Spike said not to worry and that maybe they’d like their new lives, but twilight said that they wouldn’t and sadly sang ”Find a way.” When she finished, she said, “oh spike, what have I done?” She went downstairs and looked at a picture of her and her friends. Then, she realized something: she wasn’t able to remind them of who they are, but she could show them what they mean to each other. She put the elements in a box, expect The element of magic. She put it on her head. She walked to pinkie pie‘s (or fluttershy‘s) House where fluttershy said that she had some big news: she was moving back to Cloudsale because she couldn’t make anypony laugh. Twilight told her to go to rainbow’s cottage. Fluttershy replied that she didn‘t know anything about animals, but she did know one thing about rainbow dash: she was a true friend, and a true friend helps a friend. When twilight and fluttershy got there, all the critters were surrounding rainbow dash. Fluttershy told twilight to cast a spell, but twilight said, “no fluttershy, only you can fix this.” Fluttershy told the animals that she knew they were all upset that rainbow dash forgot to feed them, but she brought them some salad and some nuts. The animals were all very happy. She thought maybe it meant who she was: her destiny! Twilight put the element of kindness on her, and then the memories began to come back. She fell on the ground, and her element was pink again. Twilight was so happy that fluttershy was back to normal! Now, she needed her help. They sang A true, true friend as they helped each other. Twilight and fluttershy freed rainbow dash. Rainbow dash helped rarity clear the clouds. Twilight put the element of loyalty on rainbow dash. The element of loyalty turned red again. Rarity helped applejack make clothes. Twilight put the element of generosity on rarity. The element of generosity turned purple again. Applejack helped pinkie pie/pinkamena Diane pie on the farm. Twilight put the element of honesty on applejack. The element of honesty turned orange again. pinkie pie helped the towns people be happy. applejack put the elment of laughter on her. The element of laughter turned blue again. They all got their cutie marks back. As they all cuddled, twilight realized she knew how to complete the spell. She wrote the rest of the spell on the sheet, causing all the elements of harmony expect magic to shoot at her. She suddenly was in a random space with princess celestia, where Celestia sang “Celestlia’s ballad.” At the end of the song, she turned twilight into a Alicorns and brought her back to her friends. Rarity told her that she looked like a princess, and Celestia replied, “that’s because she is a princess.” Everypony got confused. Celestia told her that she was going make twilight a princess. She wouldn’t be her student anymore, but she would still be there to guide her. Later, the crowning of twilight happened and the song “Behold princess twilight sparkle.” Twilight later sang “Life in equestria.” The End.